


Through The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Theta/Koshei, jack/10 is unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's stuck in a cell, chained up for a year on the Valiant. He can't see anyone, but he can still hear. Doctor/Master Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Wall

Jack can hear them, sometimes. 

            Through the wall.  

            Their cells are right next to each other.  Not even the concrete can keep out the noise.

            The sound of screaming as the Master de-ages the Doctor.    

            The sound of clothes coming off bodies. 

            _And it couldn't have been me, could it, Doctor?  It had to be the man who took over Earth, removed 10% of its population, who was trying to conquer the universe? Of course it did._

            The Doctor had said they were friends once, but lovers?

            The sound of lips, pressed together.  Moving together. 

            Moans and whimpers. 

            Their names.  Doctor.  Master.  Theta.  Koschei.  Other names in other languages.     

            The Master's laughter at the end. 

            A whisper.  "Please, Koschei." 

            A reply, harsh and gentle at the same time.  "Can you hear them?  The drums?  It's too late now.  Far too late."

            "Too late for us?"

            "It was too late when you _left_ me, Theta."

            Jack can hear it all through the wall.

            And later, after that whole time never was, Jack can hear them. 

            _"Regenerate!"_

_"How about that? I win."_

            The Doctor's sobs.  And his scream.  His breathing as he sits holding the Master all night, refusing to let go.  His silences in the days that follow, when he starts to speak and trails off. 

            Jack still can't see him properly, even when the Doctor is right there in front of him.  It's not until the Doctor comes back into the TARDIS after the funeral pyre that he finally sees him .  And Jack looks at him, and sees emptiness. 


End file.
